mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Marco A
¡Bienvenido! Hola Chiquito de la calza. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Mafia Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Mafia Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Cambiar el diseño Hola alguien que biene ayudar. lo primero que sugiero es cambiar el diseño. el fondo no pega nada y el fondo transparente de las paginas no queda bien si me das los permisos yo lo podria hacer. (DohkoSM 23:57 28 jun 2010 (UTC)) Imágenes Como veo que subes las imagenes en PNG, pues quería saber si preferiblemente hay que subirlas en PNG, para saberlo cuando las suba yo. Y otra cosa, ¿ya conseguiste instalar el Freecamera Mod?--mascaracan 17:20 1 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Respecto a lo de "Hobocan" que explicaste en el art de Hoboken, ¿donde sale eso?--mascaracan 17:24 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Vehículos. Uf, vale, te había entendido todo mal. Modifique el artículo Bolt B Tudor, cambié algo el formato, podría seguir valiendo para todos los modelos Bolt B, simplemente haciendo algunos cambios en el apartado "Descripción", ahí intente describir más o menos el aspecto de la carrocería Tudor, aunque me quedo algo escueto. En cuanto a la galería, sería bueno rehacerla con los distintos colores del Tudor, que es el que interesa en éste caso. El resto de información que no hablaba del Bolt B en general o del Tudor en particular la quite, ya que en este caso interesa en concreto el Tudor. Mira a ver que te parece el nuevo formato.--mascaracan 18:41 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Infobox personajes Hola, Chiquito. Cree, bueno estoy creando, una Infobox para los personajes, la tienes en Mafia Wiki:Pruebas, mira a ver que te parece y si añadirías algún campo más.--mascaracan 19:44 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Atuendos Terminé de poner las misiones, he ido comprobándolas todas por si acaso, no creo haberme dejado ninguna. Me fijé que el traje de taxista es el mismo de día que de noche, así que le cambié el otro a estibador, porque es el que usa en "Solo para relajarse" para ir a robar al puerto, osea que hace de estibador, y ese nombre se me ocurrió, no sé si tiene algún nombre "oficial" o algo.--mascaracan 17:10 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Reálmente no hay nombre oficial de ninguno. Vamos, el de taxista es porque usa un taxi, el de piloto idem. Osea, qué estibador del puerto está bien.Chiquito de la calza 17:42 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Infobox personajes y Categoría: Protagonistas Pues estaba pensando, ¿sería interesante una categoría para los protagonistas? Es que como solo son dos, dudo de si merecera la pena, ¿qué opinas? También estaba pensando completar la infobox de personajes, incluir un apartado Afiliaciones, para poner ahí o bandas o personajes según proceda. También se me ocurrió incluir Fecha de nacimiento, ya que se da en algunos personajes de Mafia II y así nos ahorramos ponerlo en modo: (Nacimiento- muerte) y no damos spoilers donde no hay que darlos, ¿qué te parece esto último?--mascaracan 16:09 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Políticas Acabo de redactar las políticas para la wiki, miralas a ver que te parecen y si te parece que hay que cambiar algo, cambialo: Mafia Wiki:Políticas.--mascaracan 18:57 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Organización de arts. de vehículos. Hola Chiquito, soy NFC, ya me conoces de GTARevo. Hace poco que empezé a jugar al Mafia (todavía no lo pasé) pensando en terminarlo antes del lanzamiento de la secuela. Resulta que estuve viendo los arts de esta wiki, y quería proponerte algo para los arts. de vehículos. He visto que en el juego, a diferencia de GTA, los coches tienen diferentes versiones de carrocería (dos puertas, cuatro puertas, camioneta, etc), y que a cada variante de carrocería le has hecho un artículo (y parte del texto se repite en los arts). Propongo que hagamos un art. para cada coche, y en el mismo, englobar todas las variantes del mismo (por ejemplo, un artículo llamado Bolt B que englobe a todas las versiones del coche, y al final, una galería con screens de todas las versiones), y redireccionar los nombres de las variantes al art. principal. ¿Que te parece? -- 04:52 2 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Por favor no confundas el "sacá esa porquería" en rojo, es parte de mi firma. Hello Nicolas, me alegra verte por aquí. Esa idea creo qué la propuso o algo parecido "Mascaracan", el otro muchacho qué está activo en la wiki pero creo qué no nos entendimos. A mí realmente me dá igual una cosa qué otra. Lo importante es qué quede "apañado". Estás en tu casa Nicolas. Por cierto, aún no he usado la foto del Brickade pero lo haré cuando tenga tiempo. P.D: A ver si conoces a algún usuario de la GTE qué me haga una firma.--Chiquito de la calza 06:17 2 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pues verás Nicolas, como dice Chiquito yo ya había propuesto algo así, pero hay un problema sobre esa idea: si revisas la Enclopedia de coches verás que algunos vehículos varian en peso, potencia, velocidad máxima e incluso cilindrada según la carrocería, el caso más notable es el del Lassiter V16 que los cuatro modelos prácticamente varian en todo de uno a otro. Entonces los datos de la infobox ya no valdrían para todos, y tampoco es plan de llenarla con todos los datos distintos con paréntesis y demás, por eso creo que, aunque solo sea por unos pocos, es mejor dejarlo como está, pese a que pueda resultar repetitivo.--mascaracan 09:59 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, algo de eso había. No pesa igual por ejemplo el Bolt B Delivery qué el Bolt B Pickup. Sobre todo tratándose de carrocerías de madera. Cómo es normal, el caballaje también varía. Ni qué decir tiene qué nos viene genial qué te pases por aquí ya qué eres un experto en esto de las wiks cómo lo demuestras en la GTE.--Chiquito de la calza 10:31 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Fotos Vale, ahora me pongo a buscarlo. Gracias por la sugerencia. -- 22:43 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Aquí me tienes. Ya hice un artículo y eso.. Por que no pones esto en el Monaco.css? Así los logros se ven abajo y no aprietan las páginas /* Logros en lateral */ .article-sidebar { width:100%; } /* Quitando margen para que no salga la lista */ #profile-content-inner { margin-right:0; } /* Hacemos que el leaderboard tenga máximo ancho */ .leaderboard-body-inner { margin-right:0; } /*** Arreglo de Leaderboard ***/ #mw-asa-leaderboard div img { height:27px; padding:4px 0; width:151px; } -- 21:41 28 ago 2010 (UTC) La firma cuando quiera xD-- 21:54 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Nombre incorrecto. Hola, Chiquito. Venía a decirte que has creado un art. con un nombre incorrecto, el Warker Rocket para ser exactos. El coche se llama Walker Rocket (Cohete andante). Cuando puedas, revisa en tu juego y fijate en la carciclopedia. 250px|thumb|right Te pongo una screen de mi juego para comprobártelo. -- 19:23 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno Si te ayudare En todo Lo Posible Yo Por Suerte Tengo Un Buen Pc Me Corre a Lo maximo Tratare De que Esta wiki sea tan Buena Como la Otra Chile No la verdad No Es Una Costumbre Mia como Siempre tengo El dedo Meñique En el Shift Lo Apreto cada ves que Inicio Una Palabra Es una mala costumbre si escribo Sin eso Como Que Me Confundo XDDDD Ademas Como Escribo En La Oscurdida Me sirve De Guia Ya que No Miro El teclado Pero Bueno es Costumbre Mia tratare de escribir sin mayuscula lo mas posible agg como borro palabas que me van saliendo mal xd Infobox Hey Como se usa el Infobox Para Llenar jimmy aca en chile son las 5 am XD Wachopelao 07:58 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmm Pero La Imagen TEngo Drama Con La ImagenWachopelao 08:13 16 oct 2010 (UTC) el Juez lO habian creado antes O algo asi Nuestros horarios son super distintos Yo Aporte Con fotos del Juez Hillwood Y Tom Creo el Juez ese del Pelo blanco otra pregunta XD http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_de_Mafia_II Como Le pongo Una foto A algunos personajes quiero poner la de jimmy ya que le ise un tema i eso Wachopelao 16:43 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Lol Ya voy Segundo Lugar en Tu Wiki Wachopelao 17:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey Porque NO aparece la fecha de muerte y nacimiento En el cuadro http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Papalardo Wachopelao 19:50 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Uff Que dificil Esto DE Editar XD pero Bueno Estoy dando lo mejor posible... Estoo faltan Muchos Personajes por aser No los Dividiras en Letra Como En el otro wikia???Wachopelao 04:29 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey Quien Es Carl Monroe no Lo encuentro en la Wiki Inglesa Y tambien Dice Fank En otros Personajes Esta Repetido O es Otro Frank Wachopelao 21:45 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Idea hey No hay Posibilidad De Implementar un Sistema Sobre las Misiones Como thumb|leftPasar el Mouse Por arriba del nombre que Se muestre La Foto Y La Mision Seria Inovador Y se veria Bien Si eso Como El mapa Pero envez de las locaciones LAs misiones Por ejemplo Ese Esta EN La MAdre Patria Si paso el mouse al siguiente Se cambia la foto Y Deveria estar la de Hogar Dulce Hogar... Wachopelao 05:20 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Emm porque Cuando uno ase una Galeria salen Fotos que Has subido tu nomas Podrias arreglar eso??Wachopelao 06:50 17 oct 2010 (UTC) y Como anda eso del Codigo Para las Misiones? Tambien Otra cosa Para Agregar Otra Linea De Personajes Como Se hace? guia Jimmy's Vendetta hey Chiquito Crees que seria COnveniente Abrir Una Cuenta en Blip.tv Y subir Las Guias de Mafia 2 jimmy's Vendetta Ya Esta COmo se Ve??? a Una Sugerencia En las Misiones de Jimmy Podrias Clasificarlo En Contra Irlandeses - Asesinatos - Robo de Veiculos Hey Como isiste Para Sacar esas Fotos de Frankie De maria Y otros ????Wachopelao 06:45 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Hay algunos personajes Como Tito" Alonso Walter "Knuckle" Cuales Que No Los encuentro en Ningunanldo Podrias darme esos nombres para aportar --Wachopelao 04:41 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya se Hiso obligatorio el cambio de Look? Y no funciono Lo del Codigo Para Las MIsiones?Wachopelao 22:35 22 oct 2010 (UTC) aun faltan 15 videos XD El Proximo Creo que Sera una Mision Irlandesa XD si talvez sea facil aserlos videos Pero Para Renderisarlos Para Ponerlos En una calidad Buena Uno se demora bastante Ademas el Programa que Ocupo para Grabar Graba bien Pero Cada Video pesa mas de 1 gb Lo cual lo Convierto y una serie de cosas que quedaria en HD Pero menos Peso Ademas para subirlos a Blip.tv se demora mas Porque Lo subo en mp4 y despues la paguina la convierte en flv Ase 2 Subidas Y Por eso No Subo Los videos Tan rapido Sino Dia a diaWachopelao 22:25 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey Nose si Sabras Pero Encontre Una Barberia Se llama Rocco's barber shop La creo o no es necesario? Hoy no hay video Grave Pero No Grabo Audio asi que Para mañana si XXD Hoy tapoco Pude Gravar U.u pero Si algo Las fotos Aora Las saco en Formato Tga que No son soportadas por el wikia pero Las convierto en Adobe potoshop ideal Para web Y quedan mejor Como estas... Pondre una Comparacion Wachopelao 06:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Ppistola4.pngArchivo:Pistola1.jpg Se Ven Con Mucha mejor calidad puedes arreglar el Problema de la m3 Que dice Editar M3.Png Y no se como sacarle el PngWachopelao 14:03 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Es una der los subfusiles y metralletas en las armas Wachopelao 14:17 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo Tranquilo amigo Que Estes donde estes aportaras mas Simplemente No lo Tomes en Cuenta Me vas a dejar Sin Trabajo aca ajaja... Ami me paso algo similar Era Un Uploader Y Subia Todo en Links de gigasize un dia uno de mis jefes Me reclamo que Ponia Mal los links Y como andaba de Malas porque tuve un dia de Mierda (ademas Habia Con fiansa Porque era chileno Y nos saludabamos Con palabras que Podian tomarse Como Insultos Pero era Como Compañeros) le Respondi de mala manera El le dijo al Jefe mayor Y me echaron Habia subido mas de 100 Links Con un peso de mas de 200 Mb Y de rabia Los borre Todos XDD.... aun no me hablan los de la paguina pero bueno Si vas a tomar mas encuenta esta wikia Tendras que empesar muchas cosas denuevo Si yo aprendiera mas Te podria ayudar mas pero sigo Siendo Un novato Seguire aportando... Lei Todo Uff Cuanto escriben Bueno Es simple ese Tipo NO TIENE VIDA PROPIA Todo el dia en el computador declamando Por estupideces Y poner y sacar las categorias Es un Completo IDIOTA sin vida Asi que Creo que Sera Mejor No aportar mas alla Y entenderan Que Tu aportas cosas mas importantes Que el O no lo se Lo unico que se que es un demente que quiere estar siempre en los Primeros lugares XD Wachopelao 22:55 27 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas La Primera Encontre que Gina No es La Chica de Joe Peli Roja si No esta Archivo:GInna's.png Y otra Podrias Convertirme en Moderador o algo asi :P es para aprender a usar Mejor el Wikia... SaludosWachopelao 04:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Aaa XD Otra cosa Es raro Pero Cuando Escribes Sidney Pen Mafia 2 En Google Aparece La wiki inglesa Sera discriminacion? XD Gina aparece en la casa de Joe En el Capitulo Huir del Dragon Cuando Dice Y no me daras Propina Y joe dice Si no te vas te Voy a propinar Un buen golpe Y La chica de joe que esta dentro de la tina dice GINA no me quieres acompañar....Wachopelao 15:51 28 oct 2010 (UTC) veo que actualisas La paguina Mas temprano que antes XDWachopelao 06:23 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Chiquito Wow Tenemos Tantas Visitas Y Yo que Pensaba que eran MenosWachopelao 06:33 29 oct 2010 (UTC) tambien los videos de jimmy vendeta ya llevan en Conjunto mas de 100 reproducciones pero Me estoy retrasando Wachopelao 06:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) otra cosa porque Cuando trato de cambiar mi foto de perfil dice subida correctamente y no cambia?Wachopelao 06:39 29 oct 2010 (UTC) CUando podras arreglar lo del Infobox de los personajes que puedan aparecer la fecha de nacimiento Y si no hay doblador que No aparesca?Wachopelao 07:01 29 oct 2010 (UTC) wow arreglastevarias cosas sorry por no responderte antes esque Como en chile tenemos otro horario cuando ayer empesamos a hablar eran como las 4 am Y me dio sueño XD Aa tambien Como ago eso de Sacar O Poner El Redirigido Para POr ejem Joe's adventures De Mafia II Joe's adventures para que no aparesca en rojo Tambien Lo de Gina COmo lo saco para poder Crear a la Gina Wachopelao 16:15 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Compañero Sabes Encontre Un Mod Que Se llama Full Nude XDD Y Aora Estoy Tratando De ponerle Infobox a Varios personajes saludosWachopelao 07:10 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye amigo Me voy a visitar a mis abuelos Y me quedare el Findesemana alla Ya que sabado domingo y lunes es feriado asi que Puede que no aporte mucho pero llevare un notebook que no le corre mafia II pero Obiamente podre aser los infobox Saludos...Wachopelao 18:31 30 oct 2010 (UTC) XDD ise una edicion De Sidney pen Y no Taba logeado y no me lo tomo XD Wachopelao 03:58 31 oct 2010 (UTC) trabajando desde Tempranito Jajaj Como quedo Lo de Los Personajes de Jimmy vendetta?Wachopelao 06:57 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Aps aca en Chile tambien Son las 4 amWachopelao 07:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC) otra cosa Si apretas actividad reciente bajas Lo maximo Y ves Joe's adventures en rojo Podrias arreglar eso?Wachopelao 07:14 31 oct 2010 (UTC) pareso mosca tanto molesto XD Pero Tambien Podrias Aser Eso Como para los personajes que no tienen foto pero Una mujer o algo asi para diferenciar hombres y mujeres es solo una idea... Wachopelao 07:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Joe Crees que esta bien Lo que ise Con Joe Eso de Ponerle ese InfoboxWachopelao 07:46 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Al parecer ya terminamos con las familias no Criminales ...Wachopelao 04:48 1 nov 2010 (UTC) No te entendi muy bien Es un acertijo? Archivo:Cirjoh1.pngEse se ve en Las calles y en Los Kioscos de La Ciudad Tambien en El Primer video de Mafia II Donde Sthepen elije a Antonio Ya, verse se ven todos. Sólo hay que ver el traje. Ese se vé con otro traje en el video, está vestido de camarero o es el camarero del Hill of Tara, se vé en la barbería sentado,... Lo que cambia en estos personajes el el traje. Por ejemplo, el juéz Hill no se qué, sale 40 veces con distintos trajes. Voy a encender el juego y voy a pasar por el barrio irlandés a ver que veo. Ah, McClusky, se vé en el video de llegada, en kioskos, en la tienda de armas y por lacalle por ejemplo.--Chiquito 05:24 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Uff me estoy dando cuenta que es dificilisimo desde Este Punto sacar Logros XDD Aora Estoy rellenando la Comida Cuando vuelva a Mi casa Tendre Todos Los Presios Aca en este computador no Me anda Ni el call of duty 4Wachopelao 06:05 1 nov 2010 (UTC)